


"I Told You I Was Addicted"

by becauseziall



Series: Ziall One-Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, M/M, One-Shot, Self-Harm, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseziall/pseuds/becauseziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little dialogue one-shot that I just wanted to write. </p><p>Warning(s): self harm</p><p>- - -</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I Told You I Was Addicted"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dialogue one-shot that I just wanted to write. 
> 
> Warning(s): self harm
> 
> \- - -

"Hey, Ni,"

"Hey,"

"I have something's for you,"

"Hm?"

"I got you something. Here,"

"Aw, Zee, that's sweet,"

"Anything to make you smile, Ni,"

"Why, Zayn?"

"Because...I love you,"

"No, no. You can't. We're just friends. Just friends. That's all,"

"You have to admit, Ni, there's something between us. Just a little extra...spark. You have to know what I'm talking about,"

"No. No Zayn. There is nothing between us. You're lying,"

"You're just lying to yourself, Ni. There's something between us, and you know it,"

"There is nothing between us, Zayn. There is nothing and there never will be anything,"

"Please. You know what I'm talking about,"

"Just stop. Stop, stop, stop. There is absolutely nothing between us. Just...go. Please,"

"Fine. If you ever feel the need to talk to me again, you know where to find me,"

"Leave,"

"Bye, Niall. Just know that I love you."

"Go."

\- - -

"Hello?"

"Zayn?"

"Um, yeah. This is my phone that I just answered,"

"Don't be a smart-ass,"

"What?"

"Just listen to me, please, Zee?"

"I think you've lost the right to call me Zee,"

"Why?"

"Um, I mean, this is the first time we've talked in what, five, six months?"

"Seven months, fifteen days,"

"Oh, I suppose you know down to the hour and minute and seconds, too?"

"No,"

"Why do you even know that? You didn't seem to care about me the last time we talked. You rejected me,"

"I know, and that was the worst mistake I ever made,"

"Worse than streaking at midnight?"

"God, yes. Don't remind me of that,"

"So why did you choose now to call me?"

"Because I've been sitting with the weight of what I said to you for far too long. There is something between us; I know it. I was just afraid when you told me that you felt something; afraid of who I really was. I know now. I'm bisexual. I like guys and girls. That's what I needed to clarify with myself, and I have now. I know now. I know that I do love you, just like you love me. Or...loved me, seven and a half months ago. I'm just so sorry, and I want you to know that I love you, and I always have," 

"That, um, would've been nice to know about seven months ago," 

"What do you mean?" 

"You created a monster, Ni. When you said that there was nothing between us...I...I don't even know what I did. I became addicted," 

"Zayn, babe, this is serious. What are you addicted to?" 

"You,"

"What?" 

"I'm addicted to you and...self-mutilation," 

"Zee, English, please," 

"I cut, Ni. Badly," 

"Zayn, babe, please, no. You're beautiful. It's not okay if you do that to yourself. I won't allow it. I'll be over at your house in ten minutes. Don't do anything to yourself. Okay?"

"There's no way you can fix me, Ni," 

"Babe, stay on the line, okay?" 

"Why?" 

"So I know you won't do anything to yourself until I get there," 

"But it's not safe to drive and talk on the phone," 

"I have Bluetooth hooked up from my phone to my car. I use that," 

"Damnit, you're too good," 

"What? Zayn, babe, you're really scaring me right now," 

"I'm sorry, Ni, I really am. I love you, just to let you know," 

"Zayn. What are you doing right now?" 

"Cutting. The blood looks so pretty," 

"Zayn, please, stop. I love you, I'm in love with you. I don't know what it's going to take to get you to stop, but I'll go to any measure to get you to stop," 

"The thing is, Ni, I can't stop. Once I start, I can't stop," 

"You've got to. Zayn, babe, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm fucking crying right now. You don't know how important you are to me," 

"Yes I do," 

"No you don't, Zee,"

"I do. It's because I feel exactly the same way about you," 

"Then please, stop. For me?" 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you," 

"You didn't love me when this all started. If you did, then all this shit would've never happened," 

"Zayn, you've got to understand. I was confused. I didn't know who I was or what I was doing. I did love you back then; I always have. Hold on, I'm pulling in your driveway right now. Is your door locked?" 

"Have you ever heard the song If You Ever Come Back by The Script?" 

"Zayn this isn't any time for songs," 

"There's this one line, 'There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken,'"

"Zee, just answer me, please. Is your door open?" 

"Yes, damnit," 

"Okay, I'm inside now. Where are you?" 

"My bedroom, where else?" 

"Okay, I'll be up in two seconds," 

\- - - 

"Zayn?"

"No need to knock. Just come in," 

"Okay, okay--Zee, oh my God," 

"I told you I was addicted," 

"But...they're everywhere," 

"Yeah. So?" 

"And you're so skinny! Zayn, be honest. When was the last time you ate?" 

"Um, yesterday," 

"Zee, you need to eat more," 

"I'm fine, Ni," 

"Don't look at me that way. Damn, your eyes get big,"

"Um, thanks?" 

"Zee,"

"Yeah," 

"I want you to know that I do love you and I think I always will," 

"I love you too, Ni. But, you were the cause of all...of all this," 

"I know, Zee. I hate myself - and you - for doing this. Please, babe, we can get you help,"

"I don't want help," 

"You need it though, Zayn. This is really bad," 

"And you don't think I know that already?" 

"Shit, Zee, put down the razor. No, no, give it to me," 

"No. It's mine!" 

"Zayn, I can't have you hurting yourself like this. Give me the razor," 

"No, Ni! I need it!" 

"Zayn, you're perfect. Cuts won't change that. Please. Just give me the razor," 

"No. Niall, you don't understand,"

"No, I really don't, Zayn. But, I do know that it's not healthy. Give me the razor," 

"Fine. But just know that that's not my only one," 

"Damnit, Zee," 

"What," 

"Can I..."

"Kiss me? Yeah, sure. I'm only in love with you," 

"Ugh, you bastard. C'mere," 

"I love you," 

"I know, Zee. I know," 

"Do you really think that I can stop cutting?" 

"I can get you help, babe. I believe in you. Yes. You most definitely can," 

"Really?" 

"You'll be fine, Zee. Just leave it to me," 

"I love you," 

"Zee, seriously, you're going to suffocate me if you keep hugging me like that,"

"Ooh, sorry babe," 

"It's okay. C'mere," 

"I really love you, Ni." 

"I love you too, Zee."


End file.
